Stronger Bonds
by Jmr2
Summary: SkyZ story...something may have happened that will bring both of them closer than they have ever been...Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Here is a short and fluffy fic…hope you like it! Read and Enjoy and don't forget to Review…**

**Pairing: Sky/Z**

**Stronger Bonds**

He opened the door that led to the common room and then he saw her. He smiled to himself and walked up quietly towards her and slipped his hands around her waist. She didn't flinch; she just rested her body weight on his.

"Hey there" said Z as she turned her head around to give him a peck on his lips.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I have a had a lot in mind, and we need to talk"

"Oh boy I don't like those words, is something wrong?"

"I don't know…I it's nothing but I am no so sure"

"Z, your starting to freak me out what is it?" said Sky

Z sat down on the couch and looked up into his crystal clear blue eyed.

"Sky I'm two weeks late"

"What?" said Sky with a confused look

"I might be pregnant"

"Oh god" said Sky as he walked over and hugged his girlfriend.

"Z, we have to be sure. I mean you should take those tests or have a blood sample taken to be absolutely sure" said Sky as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I think the blood sample tests are the best, but I don't want to have it done here. I don't want everyone to know yet, if it is true"

Sky just nodded and hugged her tighter. They fell silent, both in deep thought until Sky said "I want you to know something, I love you and if all this is true I will always be there for you. I think in a way it would be a wonderful gift and we will bring up this child together because I love you Z and I will never leave you no matter what"

Z looked at him intently and smiled, "I love you too" and moved her head forward only to become wrapped up in his arms and their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

They stayed like this until each had to stop for air.

Z rested her head on Sky's chest while his fingers found their way to her stomach where they explored beneath her t-shirt and ran circles on her bare skin which made Z laugh.

"Don't it tickles" cried out Z

Just then the alarm went off. They ran to the command center and morphed.

"Your are one ugly monster" said Syd

"Come on you guys, let's get this over" yelled Jack as he sent a flying kick. Bridge grabbed the monster by the back and punched him in the abdomen making him bend over. Sky took advantage of the situation and kicked him straight on knocking him over. In no time they had got rid of the threat and were back at headquarters.

Cruger was waiting for them, when all five were there he said, "Rangers, you all have a day off tomorrow. So I suggest you enjoy it as much as you can. You are dismissed"

They all nodded and left. They reached the common room where they all sat on the couch and started talking nonsense. Then, Z shot out and ran to the bathroom, Sky followed her while the rest just had a confused looks on them.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Z looked up at her boyfriend and started crying.

"Easy now" said Sky as he held her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Sky, I mean this is going to ruin your life" said Z in between cries.

Sky lifted her chin up and looked at her directly into her chocolate eyes and said sternly "Don't you ever say that again. We are both responsible for our actions. I love you and I am going to love this child". He hugged her closer and let Z melt into his arms.

"Can you imagine a baby Sky with you eyes running wild?"

"And his gorgeous mom always there for me…yes I can imagine that and you know what I like the thought".

Z kissed him one more time, and she whispered to him "I can't believe this is happening to us. I mean you were always so careful about these things"

"I know, but you know I believe that everything happens for a reason", bent down and kissed Z's flat stomach and then looked up and she was smiling.

"Your happy Sky, aren't you?"

"I am like I have never been in my life" and once more he kissed her stomach and then embraced her in a passionate kiss. Tomorrow they would find out for sure if all this was true, but for the moment they were frozen in time.

**A/N: A well guy here is my first short story and I hope you liked. I just felt like writing about this…I mean I think Sky and Z would make wonderful parents but anyhow don't forget to Review! Bye…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, a lot of you wanted me to develop it to show what good parents they could be. Thanks for the reviews and here it is….**

**Chapter 2**

Z walked into the cubicle to have a blood sample, she took a deep breath and felt the needle penetrate her skin. She watched her red blood accumulate in the syringe and though that there lay the answer to her future. She sighed.

She left the cubicle and Sky was waiting for her.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she nodded

They sat on the one of the couched and waited for the results when the Doctor came in with an envelope. He handed the white envelop to Z, she looked at it and opened it. She read it, her expression blank and finally said "You're going to be a dad"

Sky's eyes lit up with joy and hugged her. Z was trying to process the information. The Doctor said a few more things which Z never heard.

They drove back to the base and walked to the command center where they would spill the news.

Sky handed Commander Kruger the envelope. He read it a few times trying to digest the information, but was speechless and handed the letter over to Kat.

Kat read it and ran to Z and hugged her, "Congratulation to both of you. This is wonderful news"

Kruger finally spoke, "Cadets, what's done is done and although I don't approve of it, I'm very happy and you have the full support of SPD"

Kat hugged Z once more, and finally she returned it.

"Now we must have extra care when Grumm attacks. I do not want to risk the child's ;ife or yours, the Power will protect you for a certain period but after you must give it up for a while and rest for you own good" Z nodded

"Now we must tell the rest of the team" murmured Z

"Hey, don't worry about that. I am bursting with joy and you should be too" said Sky as kissed her on the cheek.

**Nine months later**

Z's stomach was huge and she was due any moment. All of SPD was anxious and especially Sky. No one would have ever imagined that he was the type to go shopping for baby clothes or any cute artifact he came across by.

"Jack, honestly do you think I'll be a food father?" asked a concerned Sky

"Oh please, cut the crap Sky. You'll be a great father"

Sky walked over to where Z was, she was packing some clothing for her and her child because she was due any time soon.

"I'm so tired" murmured Z as she touched her swollen belly and Sky helped her sit on the bed. He ran his fingers over her belly and kissed it.

Z moved uncomfortably until she felt something, "Sky, shit, I think my water broke" groaned Z.

Sky immediately phoned up the Doctor and in no time Z was laying on the best hospital bed of New Tech City.

Z groaned in pain as she squished Sky's hand. He winced in pain but didn't say anything.

The Doctor walked into the room to check on her and called in her nursed, it was time. "She is fully dilated, now Z when I say push I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?"

Z took a deep breath and nodded.

"Push" cried out the Doctor

She pushed as hard as she could nearly breaking Sky's hand, he never complained.

"Once more Z, your nearly there"

"You can do it baby" whispered Sky

Soon they heard the cry of a baby, Z was worn out and huffing and puffing.

"Well congratulations, you have one strong baby boy" said the Doctor as he handed the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket over to Sky. As Sky held his son in his arms, he felt the most wonderful sensation crawl up his body. To have his son in his arms was a feeling no one could ever take away from him, and he swore to himself he would love and protect his son and the woman he loved forever.

He handed his son to Z.

"He's beautiful" murmured Z as she kissed her baby.

"Christopher Martin Tate" said Sky proudly. Z looked up and smiled "Chris Tate, I like it"

Soon the tired Z fell asleep with her son in arms and Sky watching over both of them.

**1 year later**

"Daddy" cried Chris

"Hey little man, what up?" asked Sky as he picked up his one year old son.

"Nothing daddy, I just wanted to hug you" said Chris as he hugged his father. One year had passed and Sky and Z had got married and lived in a four bedroom house a couple of blocks away from SPD. Z walked out into the garden only to see her son in arms of his father. Both of them had gorgeous blue eyes and were blonde. She had never imagines how much joy that little bundle had brought into t heir lived.

She walked toward them and said "Chris, time for a bath"  
"No! I hate baths" whined Chris

"Come on little man, I'll take a bath with you, ok?"

Chris smiled at his father.

"Well then, come on both of you, I'll be bathing two kids then" laughed Z as Sky handed her son to her.

After putting Chris to bed, Sky wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. He nibbled on her ear making her giggle as they stood on the far end of Chris' bedroom.

"We're going to wake up Chris" whispered Z

"Then I say we move to our bedroom"

"Sky"

"I love you Cadet Delgado, but I have been thinking"

"You have been thinking? That sounds like trouble"

Sky kissed her on the edge of the lips, Z responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"I love you Cadet Tate"

"Well in that case, as you know you have made me the happiest man on earth, but don't you think Chris might get lonely and may need a sister to play with?"

Z laughed and punched him on the arm.

"Of course, but this time you go through the whole thing" she said with a giggle

He picked her up bridal style and took her to their room. He closed the door by shoving his foot against the door and you could here giggles and laugher coming from inside, while Chris was fast asleep.

A/N: Well that's that, hope you like it and I think they would make the greatest parents. Hope you like it and don't forget to review….Byeee


End file.
